Computers and mobile devices, such as cellular phones and personal digital assistants, have become increasingly interconnected due to the widespread availability of wired and wireless connections to communications networks such as the Internet. Even in the earliest days of the ARPANET, users took advantage of such interconnectivity to communicate with one another through early forms of email. As email grew in availability and popularity, email “lists” became a popular tool for broadcasting messages to predefined groups of recipients.
In the 1980's, Internet based “newsgroups” emerged in which users could read and respond to discussion threads revolving around a wide variety of predefined categories. Newsgroups are generally readable and updatable by anyone with the equipment to access them, since access to newsgroups is generally not restricted on a per-newsgroup or per-user basis. World Wide Web based discussion groups (i.e., also known as clubs) have also provided a way for groups of people to associate around a topic. Through the use of web server programming, the idea of discussion groups and discussion threads has been extended to provide users with the ability to subscribe to secured discussion forums that are, in some cases, moderated by other users.
Another variant of Internet based communication forums are the web-based “social network” applications, in which a number of users are able to find each others' accounts and voluntarily become “friends” or “followers” of each other's posted messages. Users generally post brief messages about their status, mood, activities, and such, and their friends and followers can read and optionally reply to those messages. As such, friends may stay abreast of each other's′ activities as a tool for maintaining their social bonds.